


If It's With You.

by neonpolitann



Series: Haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Family, Growing Relationships, I mean if you ask for kids this shit is expected, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sakusa is soft for Hinata, baby talk, unromantic proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann
Summary: Sakusa could never imagine having a kid.After all, they're messy, unsanitary, loud.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125042
Comments: 14
Kudos: 353





	If It's With You.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

If that question was asked to him a couple of years ago, he would've immediately answered no, maybe a bit to aggressively. He personally never willingly thought about such a thing. It never even crossed it mind. Sure, he heard a few teenage girls talk about it, gushing about how "adorable" babies were, until one of the guys cut in saying how gross it was. The was the only time the thought of children crossed his mind, and in seven seconds, it was discarded and he promptly decided there was no way in hell he was going to have children. 

Sakusa looked up from the book in his hands, his eyes falling onto the shorter boy fumbling inbetween his legs, messing around with the hem of his– it's actually Sakusa's, now he knows where that shirt went– shirt. Prior to the sudden topic, Sakusa decided to spend the uneventful early Sunday morning by reading a book, he can't remember what it was about right now, since he was the only one up at the time. It wasn't much longer until Shoyo wandered out of the room in search of his heater. Soon enough, said boy nestled his way in between Sakusa's legs like a cat.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"Having kids?" He echoed. It was faint, but he saw the slight recoil on Shoyo's shoulders, it made him feel slightly guilty, even though it wasn't his fault at all. He honestly can't help it. Shoyo has been with him for five years and they've lived together for two years, six months, two weeks and one day, but who's counting? 

Shoyo knows what Sakusa's feeling by something simple as a furrow of his eyebrow. He knows what facial expression means what, he knows what tone is what. Any other person would have no clue at all. Perhaps Shoyo's flinch wasn't even his tone, it was probably just his anxiety about his answer of the question.

"-eah–" Sakusa's eyebrows furrowed at Shoyo while the latter cleared his throat, "Yeah," Sakusa's lips curled down into a frown, watching as the younger boy's eyebrow twitch nervously, his upper teeth tug his lower lip into his mouth. Sakusa suppressed a sigh, the only other sound to fill their living room was the sound of his booking gently being shut closed.

Sakusa pushed himself up on his seat, his elbow shifting backwards to lean against the couches armrest, his knuckles pressed against the side of his cheek as he leaned into it. "Why do you ask, Shoyo?"

The boy in question fidgeted slightly, his teeth continuing to gnaw at his lip as his eyebrow twitched again, it was obvious that he was contemplating a thought in his head, contemplating whether or not he should continue the conversation.

"No.. reason in particular."

Sakusa's frown grew more, his eyes narrowing at the answer, "You wouldn't ask me a question without a reason, Shoyo."

Shoyo sank into the back of the couch, his lips curling into a small frown, ".. I know.." he mumbled.

The silence soon filled the room again until Sakusa's sigh broke it. He retracted his legs from around Shoyo's body and crossed them under his body. "Why? Do.. you want a kid?"

Shoyo only curled into himself more, "I.. was just curious." He muttered, shifting his eyes slowly over to his boyfriend who only perked up an eyebrow unamused. 

A small, embarrassed groan bubbled up from the back of Shoyo's throat, until a loud sigh slipped out, "Okay, listen," Sakusa's frown straightened as his eyebrows furrowed curiously. "I saw this mom with such a really cute kid! And they reminded me so much of you! So I thought, 'Hey, how would Kiyoomi feel about kids?' so.. here I am."

Shoyo fumbled with his hands nervously, his hands progressively getting more clammy the longer Sakusa stayed . Sakusa inhaled through his nose, his hand propped against his head moving over to the bridge of his nose and pinched it, slightly shifting his glasses up. "I.. kids aren't exactly on my fond list."

Shoyo's hands stopped fumbling with eachother, his racing kind slowly came to a stop as he processed his words. "... Oh."

Sakusa's hand fell from his nose to his mouth, harshly squeezing the lower half of his face. "... Although, I.. it wouldn't exactly bother me.." Shoyo raised his head up to Sakusa, and god if he wasn't already technically saying yes, just the pure sparkle and happiness in Shoyo's eyes would've made him say yes. "Only if it's with you, though."

Shoyo blinked at him, then a large smile quickly grew onto his lips, Sakusa's surprised that it doesn't hurt his cheeks. Before he knew it, Shoyo unceremoniously flung himself onto Sakusa's body, getting a disgruntled groan from the larger man. His chin dug into Sakusa's gut as he tilted his head up to him, "Really?! You wouldn't mind having a kid?"

His hand fell from his face and onto Shoyo's back, his lips gently pursing together as he glanced off to the side, "I suppose not, no."

"Even if they'd made a mess?"

Sakusa recoiled at that, but then sighed, "I wouldn't mind."

Shoyo's smile immediately fell at that, his eyes slowly widened slightly, making Sakusa furrow his eyebrows to him, "What? Why are you crying?"

Shoyo raised up a hand and rubbed the growing burn out of his eyes, a smile growing back on as he shook his head, "It's not every day you say you wouldn't mind a mess."

Sakusa frowned, "I would've said no if anyone else asked me. But you did. And only with you I'd imagine having.." he faltered slightly, "uh, kids with."

Shoyo only grinned at that.

"Am I ever going to get that shirt back?"

Shoyo gave a thoughtful hum, glancing up to the ceiling, "No."

Sakusa sighed, leaning his head back into the armrest. "Are you going to steal anything else from me?"

Shoyo stayed silent for a moment. "Your last name?"

Sakusa's hand twitched slightly at that, his own lips pursing together as he didn't retract his eyes away from the ceiling. "You know, that'd make volleyball more confusing, right?"

"Who cares?"

Sakusa looked down to Shoyo, a hum followed after accompanied with a shrug. Shoyo watched curiously as Sakusa shifted his upper body towards the end of the couch, his arm pulling off of Shoyo's back and fell onto the floor, presumably under the couch for whatever reason, then he pulled himself back up, his eyes fell onto something black in his hands as he shifted back into his spot. Sakusa then tossed the box onto his stomach, the cube gently rolling down until it smacked Shoyo's nose, making it gently crinkle in confusing, before glancing up to him, barely feeling how Sakusa's hand fell back into his back.

"Are...?"

Sakusa gave a light shrug.

"You know, that's such an unromantic way to propose to someone?"

"You're the one who asked me to have kids, you should've expected it sooner."

"Okay, now I get to rub this in Atsumu-san's face." Shoyo responded, pushing himself up onto his elbows and gently opened the blue velvet box. He never thought it was so smooth, it felt nice. Shoyo pulled out the silver band, it was nothing too fancy like all those other females he saw on TV, flaunting their large diamond rings. It was honestly beautiful to him, the silver band with black wavy curles etched into it, three diamonds were a gold, a metallic gold– it was the Jackals team colors.

Sakusa gave a small hum, "If you didn't, I'd be a bit disappointed." 

Shoyo lightly giggled at his words, gently pulling the ring out from the holder and slipping it onto his ring finger. Most people would probably cringe at the choice of colors, but to him, it was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Today, April 9th is my birthday so aye
> 
> I live for Sakusa in glasses


End file.
